The Wrong Dimension
by SSJVegitto
Summary: This is a story of what might have happened if when Buu tore the dimensional hole in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, He ended up in the SM dimension along with Gotenks and Piccolo. Other Characters will come soon too!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM  
  
  
  
*This starts out in the DBZ dimension right after Evil Buu ate Good Buu and Became Super Buu* (This is a very very very very verylong Prolouge)  
  
The Wrong Dimension  
  
  
  
  
  
Majin Buu moved quickly in his new form of power, after eating the his evil cleansed counterpart, he transformed into a new, more powerful, and more alert body. He could now sense powers. He flew off toward a gathering of the largest powers he could find. When he had almost reached the location, he saw a pole leading upward, he smiled, knowing that on top of that tower, he would find the challenge he was promised, he would finally be able to test his power like that man had told him.  
  
He started to fly up at top speed, following the pole into the sky. It only took him seconds to get to the top of the pole, where a huge platform was, along with a group of people at the edge of the platform, as if expecting him. He over shot the platform by a little bit and then landed. Then he approached the green man in the turban and cape.  
  
Piccolo looked horrified as the creature approached him. He knew that Trunks and Goten were not nearly strong enough to defeat the new Majin Buu evin if they fused. That doesn't even count the fact that both of the Saiyan children were sleeping.  
  
"I found you, finally," Buu said smiling and sounding quite glad, then his smile faded and he concentrated and sent a wind out around him.  
  
He made the wind fade and then stated one word: "Produce" he said shortly.  
  
Then his face filled with anger and he yelled, "PRODUCE!!" His pink aura flared out around him and hurricane winds came from nowhere as he yelled. Then he stopped yelling and his aura faded along with the winds. He looked at the group of people again.  
  
"What? What is it? What is it you want us to produce?" Piccolo asked the pink monster.  
  
"I was promised a good fight, produce the challenger, which one of you is it? Don't be shy, come forward, the time has arrived," Buu looked at Krillin.  
  
"Are you the one?" Buu asked.  
  
"M-me, no way, I would've remembered a promise like that. Yamcha, was it you?" Krillin stated, shaking in fear as he said it.  
  
"Me what are you crazy?" Yamcha told Krillin.  
  
"The one who made the promise, he isn't here right now, where is he, the liar?" Buu questioned while cracking his neck.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" I promise, give them 2 days and they'll be ready to fight, they want to fight you, have some patience they'll come to you," He said.  
  
"Are they really strong?" Buu asked.  
  
"They are, unbelievably strong, wait and see," he had responded  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Produce!" Buu said again with excerting some anger behind it.  
  
Piccolo quickly tried to make up an excuse, " He's not here!" he exclaimed. Buu growled at him, and something told Piccolo that he new that the boys were there.  
  
" Alright, he's here but he can't fight right now, please, he's taking a nap," Piccolo said truthfully.  
  
" Oh well wake him up!" Buu said with venom in his voice.  
  
" But he just went to sleep, let him rest a little more I beg you!" Piccolo said with a sense of urgency."  
  
Buu glared hard at Piccolo, then Piccolo added.  
  
" Look, he could fight you, but wouldn't you want to fight him when he's at his maximum power? You want a real challenge don't you?" Piccolo asked, in an attempt to bide time.  
  
Buu thought a little after he said this, and then responded, "Waiting's no fun, I hate the wait!"  
  
Piccolo countered this by telling him, " But the promise was made for two days, we still have one!"  
  
" Well that's true. But I'm here now, produce." Buu stated cooly.  
  
'Trunks and Goten, their not ready, no, we need to bide more time, at any cost' Piccolo thought.  
  
" Last time, produce." he said, sounding quite impatient now.  
  
" Please, just one more day, he'll be at his best tommorow, I promise!" Piccolo said, looking desperate.  
  
Buu appeared unaffected by this statement.  
  
" Think about it, this may be the only chance you have to test your true strength,"  
  
Buu raised his eye brows thoughtfully.  
  
" There are still plenty of people on Earth that you can kill for your amusement while waiting for this fight," Piccolo continued.  
  
A look of feared was on the group behind Piccolo.  
  
"What?! Piccolo!" Dende yelled.  
  
"Be quiet Dende!" Piccolo yelled back, making a fist. 'Forgive me, but I know they can be wished back with the Dragonballs' He thought privately.  
  
A smile spread across Buu's face then he turned his back on Piccolo and started to walk along the edge of the lookout, looking down off of it. All the Z Fighters except Piccolo were confused.  
  
'I know what your doing, your assessing how many people are left on Earth. Does this mean he's going to give us the extra day? Surely it would take him that long to kill all those people!' Piccolo thought.  
  
Then he said to himself, "No we have go to act now."  
  
He went over to Krillin who didn't notice him yet and was saying, "Just taking a stroll he's got some nerve."  
  
" Listen Krillin, I want you to wake up Trunks and Goten, keep them quiet, take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He said in an quiet but commanding voice.  
  
"Why don't they just fight him now?" Krillin asked, also speaking quietly now.  
  
" Are you kidding, there's no way, we've never encountered anything like this before, he would annihilate Gotenks, No we need something more, Trunks and Goten have got to pull through, go now Krillin, while he still has his back turned." Piccolo told him.  
  
Krillin complied by running into the palace next to him while not being see by Buu.  
  
Meanwhile, Buu had nearly finished his circle and when he did, he walked up to Piccolo while saying, "Time to Kill." Piccolo had a look of fear on his face. Buu looked at Piccolo for a few moments, then smiled and raised his hand into the air. A Pink ball of energy formed in his hand and then the ball started to generate hundreds of thousands of blasts that went up into the air before flying down of the lookout in all directions. This attack killed nearly the entire Population of earth, everyone except Tien, Choutzu, Mr. Satan, his puppy, and the group of people who were on the lookout. Piccolo fell to the ground in guilt.  
  
"No, what have I done, I won't fail you, I'll wish you all back," He said in a anguished voice.  
  
"Human extinction attack, how do you like it? Now where is the Strong one?" Buu asked, looking down at Piccolo.  
  
"Yes, I see, we just need a short time to prepare him. Yes! He can be ready in one hour if that's ok!" Piccolo nearly shouted.  
  
"What's an Hour? How long is it?" Buu asked, cracking his neck, again. Piccolo materialized an hourglass full of Green sand and said, "When all the said in the hourglass has fallen to the bottem, one hour will be up." He set the hourglass down on the platform.  
  
Buu sat down for about two seconds before he spat," No Way!"  
  
Videl yelled from near the building, "What's the matter, what's an hour, unless your scared, is that it Buu?"  
  
" Loudmouth girl, you should die!" Buu yelled and moved his had to point at Videl. Videl got into fighting stance.  
  
" Wait, that girl is Mr. Satan's Daughter!" Piccolo yelled. Buu retracted his hand looking a bit scared. " 1 hour she's asking, Mr. Satan's girl, not us her!" Piccolo continued.  
  
Buu then put on an angry face. " It's true her scent is like his, very well, this Majin Buu will wait 1 hour, then I will kill you all," He said, and then he sat down in front of the hourglass.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Palace....  
  
Krillin finally succeeds in waking up Trunks and Goten. Right as they're sitting up Krillin rushes over to them and yells really fast, "Come on guys, we have to get you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train, NOW!" They wake up, get dressed, and then followed him. Quietly. Piccolo walks up in the Palace to meet them.  
  
We walks them to a Balcony right above where Majin Buu sits. Piccolo quickly explains the situation to them. As he finishes, and Trunks and Goten are walking away with Piccolo, Goten looks back and sees Chi Chi walking out to Buu. She yelled at him and then Buu turned her into an egg and crushed her. Goten nearly lost himself in his anger and was getting ready to jump over the edge of the balcony at Buu. Piccolo and Trunks convinced him not to right before he was about to jump. Piccolo lead the two to the Hyperbolc Time Chamber and then went back out the the Platform where Buu was.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Otherworld, on the Planet of the Kais....  
  
" Kai, I can't sense the Earth," Goku told the Supreme Kai.  
  
" Yes, they're gone, they've all been killed," The Supreme Kai responded.  
  
"What? But how, I mean, they were there when I checked 5 minutes ago." Goku said, confused.  
  
"Right, Buu eliminated them all with a single attack, there were millions of them Goku..." He trailed off.  
  
On a hill a few yards away, Gohan and the Elder Supreme Kai sat. The Kai was reading a book and laughing every two seconds, while he was supposed to be releasing Gohan's hidden powers. Gohan was sitting there, looking like he was more annoyed than he had ever been.  
  
" Excuse me sir, time should be up, we've been sitting here for more than 20 hours." Gohan said, sounding calm, but a bit impatient.  
  
"Oh yes, I think your right, It should be over, amazing that it's not, oh, you must be super strong, sometimes it takes a little longed for the really strong ones." The Kai responded lazily.  
  
" I'M TIRED OF YOUR GAMES KAI!" He shouted, standing up. A white Aura started to generate arounf him, and immense power started to radiate from him, creating violent winds and lightning all around him. "Do you know how much time we've been here, how much time we- It worked," Gohan said in surprise.  
  
His aura faded, and then he questioned in astonishment, "Amazing, was that power really mine? Wow, sorry I yelled at you,"  
  
The Kai just told him, " It's ok, now get back down on the ground so we can finish up." Gohan sat down again.  
  
" I'm sorry I ever doubted you sir," Gohan told him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Lookout.........  
  
Buu started to growl at the hourglass, it had been only thirty minutes since Goten and Trunks had gone into the time chamber. Buu was past his limits in patience, suddenly he stood up and yelled, "NO MORE, NO MORE WAITING!!" He then powered up breaking the hourglass and creating a new strong wing.  
  
Piccolo turned in horror, "Wait, you won't have a challenge if you fight him now, the hour isn't over!" He yelled. Buu extended a finger towards Piccolo and shot an energy blast at his feet.  
  
"Uh Uh Uh," He said, shaking his finger, " I'm done, I'm done waiting, I'm fighting, COME OUT DO YOU HERE ME," He yelled, powering up even more, destroying parts of the lookout. Piccolo took flight to above the lookout.  
  
After Buu was done with his powering up, Piccolo landed in front of Buu. "Fine I'll take you to him, lets go," Piccolo said emotionlessly. A grin appeared on Buu's face, Piccolo walked into the palace with Buu on his tail. Piccolo went up a flight of stairs, not noticing that the rest of the group of people was following him, and talking about what Piccolo was doing.  
  
"You think their really gonna fight inside the time chamber?" Krillin asked.  
  
"If they do fight inside the time chamber and the entrance is destroyed, then that dimension will be closed of to this one, but whosever is left inside will be trapped, maybe forever." Dende explained.  
  
" Well, it seems that Piccolo has come up with the perfect plan." Master Roshi commented.  
  
Piccolo contacted Goten and Trunks through telepathy. 'Goten, Trunks, can you hear me'  
  
  
  
Inside the chamber..............  
  
"We can hear you but we don't know where you are how-" Trunks said, but Piccolo cut him off.  
  
'Just shut up and listen to me, I'm bringing Buu to you now, so make sure to rest up and be prepared, I'm taking the long way si I think I can hold him off for 1 more minute, that's 6 hours in there, good luck boys, I beleive in you.'  
  
Piccolo's voice Faded.  
  
"6 hours is more than we need, lets get ready Goten!" Trunks told his partner enthusiasticly.  
  
"Alright, lets go," Goten responded.  
  
  
  
Outside the chamber...............  
  
Piccolo and Majin Buu had just arrived at the door to the time chamber.  
  
"Would you like something to eat before the fight?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"NO, JUST GET ME THERE BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART!" Buu yelled in response.  
  
"Of course," Piccolo said calmly.  
  
They now stood in front of the door. "Well this is it, He's inside." Piccolo said.  
  
  
  
Inside the chamber..................  
  
Buu smiled and walked inside. He walked to the edge of the structure inside the room and saw two boys standing in the middle of what appeared to be a void. After making a very boring little intro, Majin Buu decided that it was enough waiting and yelled," Lets Begin!"  
  
"Looks like the bad guy's getting impatient, should we show him our moves?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure," Goten responded and lifted both his arms level on one side, Trunks did a mirror image. Buu then flew out and hit Trunks in the face.  
  
" Aw what's wrong with you, you can't just come in like that, you ever heard of a sucker punch, It's something that only inexperianced fighters do! We're trying to power up so we can give you a fair fight so why don't you try some patience!" Trunks yelled at Buu, He got back into the same position, "Now, we're going to power up, you stand there, I'll tell you when to fight." Trunks continued and Buu complied.  
  
"FU-" They both said simultaneously. 'What are they doing, why aren't they starting as Super Saiyans?' Piccolo thought. " -Sion Ha!" They finished the dance with their fingers touching and a huge ball of energy appeared.  
  
The ball faded away and One boy was there, His name: Gotenks. He posed and said" HA, nice to see you again, Majin Buu."  
  
Majin Buu smiled again and said, "Ahh yes, there's my fighter, to bad no one is here to witness your final hour."  
  
"Final hour, that's pretty clever, guess you can tell Jokes now that your not a tub of lard, but I've been changing too, and your in for a real surprise when my fists start flying" Gotenks said confidently.  
  
Gotenks launched himself a Majin Buu and delivered a barrage of punches to his face. Majin Buu was uneffected and after Gotenks stopped punching he stopped smiling and he stated, "You said you'd tell me when to start fighting."  
  
"Yeah ok, just hold on a sec," Gotenks said nervously. 'So much for the plan, after an attack like that he's not even bruised, I'll just have to show him a few of my secrets.'  
  
Watching them from right in front of the entrance was Piccolo, Piccolo said to himself, "Foolish, they should have become super saiyans before they fused."  
  
"This won't take long, Earthlings are weak," Majin Buu said seeming unworried.  
  
"Not me, I just have to get warmed up first, then I'm deadly," Gotenks said, and arrogant tone in his voice. In responce to this Majin Buu zanzoukened from one side of Gotenks to the other. Gotenks looked scared for a moment, then got back into fighting stance.  
  
"This moves a new one, tell me what you think," Gotenks told Buu. Gotenks zanzoukened above Buu and came down yelling," A Nuclear Kick!" Gotenks put the force behind his decent to the ground into the kick. He Kicked Buu's neck, But Buu simply shook it off as if it were nothing, Gotenks did it again. It once again, did just about nothing.  
  
"Grrr, you better prepare yourself for the spindeltop punch!" Gotenks said running toward Buu with his arm rotating so fast that it was not visible.  
  
"Wait!" Buu yelled.  
  
Gotenks stopped and Buu said, "Try my face."  
  
Gotenks then growled,"Don't, tell me how to fight." Gotenks rotated his arm at the same speed as it was before, "How about a chopper on your chops, wimp," He yelled, then he released the punch on to his face.  
  
Majin Buu's was pushed down, but then he brought it back up, and for some reason, his white eyes had turned red. Majin Buu then nodded this head and the emptiness of the void was replaced by a Blue sky and Grey Pavement.  
  
"Why you!" Gotenks said starting to run at Buu but then feel on his butt because his feet were stuck in the pavement. He pulled his feet out and yelled "Charging mad Bull attack!" and ran at Majin Buu, then he performed a series of attack that were named completely strang things.  
  
After a while of this Majin Buu got tired of the attacks that weren't affecting him so he just hit Gotenks. Gotenks slid several feet and had a very painful cheek when he got up.  
  
"Well your pretty good, your a lot stronger then I thought you'd be, but I planned on that. Ow it keeps throbbing." Gotenks said.  
  
He saw Piccolo hold his head in his hand so he told Majin Buu, " Need a couple of minutes."  
  
He walked over to Piccolo and tugged on his cape, Piccolo looked down. Gotenks asked Piccolo," Piccolo, be honest, do you think I'm going to lose?"  
  
"I believe there's a way to win at everything, you just have to be serious about it." Piccolo responded, putting and emphasis on the word serious.  
  
" That's no answer I-" Gotenks cut himself off after looking at Majin Buu, so He pulled Piccolo with him behind the Hourglass in the time chamber.  
  
"I'm throwing out everything I have, using every trick in the book and even a few that I just made up," Gotenks said, in a complaining type of voice.  
  
"You made up what?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"My own moves, the is what real warriors do, isn't it? Besides, I'm using a strategy that will make him think that I'm a lot less powerful than I really am, because I've got a huge trick up my sleeve!" Gotenks exclaimed.  
  
"Gotenks, why didn't you attack with your full strength from the beggining?" Piccolo asked, a little peeved that he had been holding back.  
  
"What, that's obvious, I want everyone to remember this as something unique not just another brawl." he said as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"Get serious, don't you see the fate of the world depends on your ability to beat him?"  
  
Buu was starting to get impatient, and out of nowhere he powered up and yelled,"ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS TALK!!!!!!"  
  
Gotenks jumped at Buu and yelled," Fine then let the second round begin!" While Piccolo was thinking 'He better get it right this time.'  
  
Gotenks flew up into the air and stuck one foot out and started to spin. He started to spin at an unimaginable speed and then flew at Buu, who dodged him and Gotenks was drilled into the ground.  
  
"Feeling dizzy? I've had enough, I should be fighting great warriors, there's nothing great about you." Buu said, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Is that so, because It just happens that I have a little secret, and I'm stronger than you think." Gotenks said, determined. Gotenks blasted himself out of the ground using his energy. "Nice move huh, you know if I was you, I'd start running right about now," He said, then he held up his had and created a Golden aura in it. "SUPER SAIYAN!" He shouted as a golden aura was created around him and his hair turned Gold and his eyes turned Green. He then said, " Yeah that's much better," while he was thinking, ' Majin Buu has no idea what I just did, now I'll kick this up a notch.' He powered up.  
  
He then chose a move and used it, it was called,"The Cosmic Halo" It failed due to the fact that the energu ring designed to trap Buu was broken into pieces. After that the two fighters engaged in hand to hand combat, Majin Buu seemed to have the advantage still. They fought and then they took a small face off, in which Gotenks used a new move which he called, "Super Ghost Kamikazee Attack." The attack was made with a ghost coming out of Gotenks's mouth in Gotenks's image.  
  
"Do I scare you? Watch out, I'm coming to get you, hahahaha," The ghost said.  
  
Gotenks then gave a small speech and sent the ghost at Buu, Buu hit the Ghost and the Ghost exploded on Majin Buu. When the smoke cleared Majin Buu was greatly damaged.  
  
"Haha, yeah, one touch from the super ghost, and you go off like a grenade, yeah!" Gotenks cheered for himself.  
  
Piccolo the yelled at him in a hurry, "Hurry up Gotenks, you'll be seperated soon!"  
  
"Aw just realx won't ya I know what I'm doing. SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZEE ATTACK! Now for the big finish, I'll be legendary!" He yelled. He then spat ten ghosts out of his mouth. But by the time he was able to assemble the Ghosts, Majin Buu had already regenerated, and was drinking a soda.  
  
"That punk! I'm about to blow him up and he's drinking a soda, Get on your feet Majin Buu!" Gotenks yelled.  
  
"Why should I?" Buu asked.  
  
"Number 1 and Number 2 make him sorry!" he commanded the first two ghost. Buu jumped up at the last second, making the two Ghosts collide and explode, not harming Buu at all.  
  
"Your same trick won't work twice!" Buu yelled and then stuck out his tounge.  
  
"Right new plan," Gotenks said to his ghosts. They spent a while formulating a new plan.  
  
"Alright, so everyone got it. Ok Go!" Gotenks ended the huddle. All the ghosts except #10 rushed off towards Buu, who prepared to jump again, but then all the Ghosts steered themselves off course in to a circle a few yards away.  
  
"Hey what is that?" One of them shouted.  
  
"Is it a cookie?" another one of them yelled.  
  
"Sure looks tasty," A third one said. Majin Buu was walking over to the circle of Ghosts, who were making the "Yum Yum" noise. When he reached there one of the Ghosts said, "Hey, wanna bite there buddy?" Majin Buu stuck his head in the Circle. The ghosts leaped up and grabbed Majin Buu and exploded. Then when the smoke cleared, Majin Buu was a buch of Pink Goo with a mouth. Gotenks ordered the ghost to fly inside Majin Buu's mouth. Majin Buu exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces.  
  
"Gotenks, It's not over yet, destroy every piece of him now before he regenerates!" Piccolo yelled as he and Gotenks started frying the pieces with their energy. They finished and then, despite the frying, the ashes of Majin Buu came together in a cloud and made him regenerate.  
  
" Gotenks, can you use that Ghost move again?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Gotenks thought, 'This is to good, I've got Piccolo thinking I'm out of ideas, man is he going to be surprised, I am so good hehehehehe'  
  
Piccolo then yelled, "Go on do it!"  
  
Gotenks shouted back with a look of fake terror on his face, "Somethings wrong! I'm trying but I can't find the power to do that trick again, It's no use! I can't fight anymore, the world is finished!" Piccolo had a look of terror on his face. Then Buu attacked using that umm, thingy on top of his head and stretched it so that it wrapped around Gotenks's leg and then he threw him back and forth with it and then he hit Gotenks of of it. Gotenks who has just lost some teeth yells, "Time for the next round, Ding Ding Ding, Gotenks best move has just appeared out of nowhere!" The instant after he says that, a beam goes into the door of the time chamber and destroys it.  
  
"There, there's no way out for you now Buu, congratulations, your indeed stronger than Gotenks and I but whether you like it or not we'll be spending the rest of out lives in here together. Of course you could still try to finish us off, but then he'd be all alone." Piccolo said, smirking, while Buu looked horrified. Soon Gotenks and Piccolo started fighting. Buu got really mad during this time and then lost it and Powered up to his max and screamed, "YAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LET ME OUT!!!!!!!" From the scream a hole was made, through the hole they could see some unknown city. Buu went through the hole. Gotenks and Piccolo tried to follow, but the hole disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the hole......  
  
In the middle of nowhere, a hole appeared and a Pink Man walked out of it. Majin Buu saw a sign a few seconds after he got out, it said, welcome to Tokyo. Once people saw him they ran away screaming. And he prepared to turn them all into chocolate.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ACK!!! EXTREMELY LONG PROLOUGE IS DONE!!!!!  
  
Please R&R!!!! This is my first SM/DBZ fic, so I will take suggestions into consideration! 


	2. The Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM  
  
Just saying before I write, this is not a Sailor Bashing Fic, however, the sailors will be severely outmatched by Buu.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Destruction  
  
  
  
"Hahahaha, I knew I could have my chocolate, now it's time for a nice snack, HAHAHAHA!!!!" Buu said, and then laughed. He swung the tentacle on his head out in front of him and yelled, "TURN INTO CHOCOLATE!!!" After that a pink beam came from his tentacle and turned the whole crowd of people in front of him that were running away into chocolate. He was about to pick them up when he heard two yells. He saw two women in sailor outfits right behind him. They had an energy level of maybe 150 according to his senses.  
  
"Stop right there evil moster!" One of them with long hair yelled. "I, Sailor Neptune, will defeat you! DEEP SUBMERGE!!!" the long haired one yelled and released a ball of energy.  
  
Buu batted it away with no real effort at all and then smirking asked the Girl, "Was that your best? That's sad, knowing there is no hope, if that's true, HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Buu laughed, and Sailor Neptune who had her mouth open and looked horrified.  
  
"Let me show you a real attack," Buu said, chuckling. Buu turned into liquid form shot up into the air and then down Neptune's throut. Neptune appeared to expand more and more and more until she burst and a bunch of pink liquid burst out, which flew back up into the sky to reform Buu. After he had fully regenerated, he set his eye on the other scout: Sailor Uranus. Then he shot some of his pink goo out at Uranus, which swollowed her up and then he made the goo with Uranus in it return to his body, he had absorbed her. His actual body remained the same, no changes in clothes or anything else. But he sensed that some of Uranus's attacks might prove useful to him if some energy was to be put behind them.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the time chamber...............  
  
  
  
Gotenks and Piccolo had been trying to yell to get through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's walls for hours. They had seperated and refused, but still nothing came.  
  
After what seemed to be the millionth time of them, Gotenks revealed something, he said, "Well, I guess I don't have a choice, it's too bad I was hoping for there to be a crowd around to see me do this."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Heh Heh, just try and guess," Gotenks responded. Piccolo hit Gotenks over the head and yelled, "This is no time for your games!"  
  
"Party pooper, alright stand back," Gotenks said condfidently, Severe winds started up around Gotenks as he powered up as lightning radiated off of Gotenks. All the sudden Gotenks yelled and a bright flash appeared, when the flash faded, Gotenks had long hair, no eye brows, and with a circular electric yellow aura.  
  
"What your hair your body, yo-you've been transformed!" Piccolo yelled in awe.  
  
"You like the new look, you should, man I rock, yeah, just leave everything to me," Gotenks said smugly.  
  
"Bu-But you've become a Super Saiyan 3, how, how did you do it ?!" Piccolo half-asked, half-screamed.  
  
"Ahh, it's no big deal, I'll tell you about it later, I can't stay like this for long, I better get to work." He said, then he took in a huge breath, then he yelled at the top of his lungs and he created a rip to where Buu went. He and Piccolo jumped into the hole and saw Buu there eating the chocolate made from some of the Citizens of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
In Tokyo, where we last left Majin Buu......................  
  
"Well hello there Majin Buu, bet you didn't expect to see us again did you?" Gotenks asked Buu arrogently.  
  
"So you finally did it." Majin Buu said turning around, then he said confused to Gotenks, " Huh? You look a little different."  
  
"That's right, not only am I freaky-looking but I'm stronger, faster, and I'm ready for action." Gotenks said, confident in his abilities.  
  
"Before you two start to battle I want to know something, where are we? You should know this by now Buu." Piccolo asked.  
  
"We are in a place called Tokyo, we are in an alternate dimension," Buu responded. (A/N: He absorbed Neptune, so he has all of her knowledge and powers in addition to his own)  
  
" Ok, that's all I wanted to know," Picoolo yelled. "Let's Go!" Gotenks yelled and then charged Buu. Buu sent out a blast right at Gotenks. Gotenks then zanzoukened out of the blast's way and appeared behind Buu. Gotenks hit Buu's back sending Buu flying into a building. The Building exploded and Majin Buu reappeared above Gotenks.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!" Buu yelled and a ball of Ki that looked the same as Uranus's attack appeared in Buu's hand, but it was far more fast and powerful. Majin Buu launched it at Gotenks. Gotenks barely dodged the ball and the ball exploded a building behind him, the force of the explosion throwing him forward.  
  
"My turn now. Super Ghost Balloon!" Gotenks yelled the name of his attack. Gotenks blew what appeared to be a large balloon above Buu. Then the Balloon popped and several super ghosts encircled Buu. "Oh Majin Buu are you scared of all the creepy ghosts, you should be they've raised their power levels as much as I have," Gotenks said smirking, then he yelled, "THE TENTH GHOST GET DOWN HERE, ALL THE REST OF YOU, ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!" Buu tried to dodge the 9 ghosts, but just as Gotenks had said, the Ghosts had incresed their strength as much as him, all nine hit. "That had to hurt," Gotenks said, looking at his minion's handywork, Buu was now a floating ring of remains. The circle moved to around Gotenks, it started spinning very fast, then it started to close in, so Gotenks jumped up at the last second and the super ghost ending up in Majin Buu's grip, so it exploded. Majin Buu regenerated normally after that and then rushed Gotenks, Gotenks launched at Majin Buu and they engaged in hand to hand combat, little did they know they were being watched.  
  
Piccolo sensed two powers a little higher than human, he went to go see what they were, while right next to him, Gotenks and Majin Buu were going all out.  
  
Meanwhile, on top of a building that haden't been destroyed, but gave a clear view of the fight without being seen.........  
  
"What speed and power! Even Saturn's power would make only a fraction of that. Do you have a calculation of what amount of power they posses?" a brown haired girl in green fuku asked a girl in blue fuku next to her.  
  
"I don't have a precise measurement Jupiter, but I know enough to see that it would be futile to enter into a battle like this." Mercury responded to her companion. Just then a huge yellow ball went straight for their head and they ducked just in time.  
  
"Well if we leave now, we have more of a chance of that monster noticing us so we should stay put," Jupiter said, a little shaken by the blast.  
  
"You two shouldn't be here, it is for your safety that you leave now," a new voice said. The two girls twisted around and saw a Green Man with a turban and cape on, wearing purple gi.  
  
"Who are you? What is that pink thing down there? Where did you come from? Why are you green? Who is that Kid down there?" Mercury fired a chain of questions at the Namek.  
  
"My name is Piccolo, that thing down there is a monster of Bibidi's creation named Majin Buu, we came from a different dimension, I'm green because Nameks a green, the child down there is the fused form of two half saiyan children named Goten and Trunks, thus the name Gotenks, right now he is fused and a Super Saiyan 3. Now don't ask questions and I'll fly you out of here," Piccolo responded. He grabbed both Jupiter and Mercury by the arms and flew them to the edge of the city very quickly and put them down at the entrance to the city. " Stay here, I will return when the fight is over, you can watch the fight on this." Piccolo said, and then he held out his had and materialized a crystal ball. He activated it to show the fight and then flew back into the city.  
  
"Well then I guess we should just watch on this then," Mercury said.  
  
"I guess," Jupiter responded, they both watched the fight on the ball.  
  
  
  
Back to the fight 20 minutes pass.........  
  
"Ka-ME-HA-ME," Gotenks yelled, Buu prepared to block smirking. "HA!!!!!" He yelled and released the blue stream of energy. "SPLIT!" Gotenks yelled and spread his arms apart. Then he pushed them togehter so the beam came at Buu from both sides. Buu was burnt and he fell to the ground. Buu then stood up but Gotenks kicked him just as soon as he was. Gotenks then delivered a barrage of kicks to Buu, all of which hit, he continued to kick. Gotenks smirked at Buu's losing struggle, Buu was trying to counted after each kick, but never had enough time before the next kick. Gotenks then landed on the ground. Gotenks then told Buu arrogently while cupping his hand," Now that your worn out here's what I'm gonna do, first, I'm gonna blast you into tiny cubes, then, I'll turn those cubes into ashes, sorry to tell you this but your time on this planet is over." Majin Buu had a look of fear on his face. "POWER!" Gotenks shouted, then smoke appeared around Gotenks and when it cleared, Gotenks was no longer a Super Saiyan 3, "This is bad," Gotenks said, sounding nervous.  
  
On the Planet of the Kai's.......................  
  
"HEY! You guys! You better hurry it up, because Gotenks fusion, doesn't look like it's gonna hold out much longer!" Goku yelled to the Old Supreme Kai and Gohan.  
  
" I don't know how much longer we have left," Gohan told his father.  
  
"Oh it's alright, you can go, it should have been finished awhile ago," The old Kai told him.  
  
"WHAT, AWHILE AGO!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly how long has my training been complete?" Gohan asked  
  
"Oh maybe five or ten minutes." Old Kai responded, preoccupied with his comic.  
  
"I've been sitting here for ten minutes for no reason, people are fighting to the death out there and I'm doing nothing!" Gohan yelled at the Kai.  
  
"Keep focused, take that anger swelling inside you and use it to your advantage." Old Kai Said, " If you want to release you new power, use the same transformation energy you used to go Super Saiyan, but use it to reach a different kind of level." Gohan did so and powered up to mystic level, Kibito then transported him to the edge of Tokyo, exactly where Mercury and Jupiter were, he told them he was going to go help out Goten and Trunks and he left......................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ok, that was a lot shorter than the Prolouge, tell me if it's good or not, I really need some feedback.  
  
Oh and the Power Levels are as follows:  
  
Super Majin Buu: 600,000,000  
  
Super Gotenks 3: 610,000,000  
  
Piccolo: 150,000,000  
  
Neptune: 420  
  
Uranus: 480  
  
Mercury: 475  
  
Jupiter: 450  
  
Super Ghosts: 100,000,000 per explosion  
  
Just to clarify things, when Buu does a World Shaking attack, it is about equal to 5 super kamikazee ghosts.  
  
R&R and tell me what you think! 


	3. Majin Buu's Escape and Gohan's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, If I did, then why would I write a fic?  
  
THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE THE EXACT SAME THING AS THE EPISODES, but the beginning will be similar to it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Majin Buu's Escape and Gohan's Story  
  
When Gohan arrived, Gotenks's fusion had split. Trunks and Goten saw Gohan with a "Thank you for saving us" look on their faces. Gohan attacked Buu full force and then started to beat him so bad that Buu's regeneration started to fail.  
  
Buu saw two options now that he was running low on Ki. His first option was to use multiple world shakings to distract Gohan while he was running away. The second option was to fake a self destruct and wait until he could find another way to gain more power.  
  
"Are you done thinking Buu, good, because here's a gift, for decimating Earth's population," Gohan said walking over to Buu, who he had kicked into a building.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted as he charged up the attack and shot it at Buu.  
  
The attack shot Buu into a million pieces. Gohan didn't notice the pieces, due to the fact that he was distracted by a new, slightly more powerful than human energy level, which seemed to be coming from a collapsed building. Buu took this chance to make the pieces of himself sink down into the soil beneth the city to wait.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan walked over to the building where the energy was coming from. He turned over a few pieces of rubble and found a black haired girl in torn red fuku.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"I think, I'll be fine," She responded, she tried to stand up, but tripped and landed face first in the dirt. "Alright, so maybe I am a bit, well, injured, so could you help me up?" She asked.  
  
He smiled in response,"Sure, no problem," He said, while helping her up.  
  
"Your fighting was, impressive to say the least, but I've never seen anything like that. What was that thing you were fighting?" The girl asked.  
  
"Excuse me, but before we start asking questions, I think we should know know your name," Piccolo cut in.  
  
"Oh, eh, yeah, my name is Raye Hino," Raye told them. She stumbled again but Gohan caught her.  
  
"My name is Gohan Son, I came from a different dimension, you've probably never seen that kind of fighting before because I'm not really Human, I'm a Saiyan, and we are capable of fighting that most people couldn't dream of. Did I sound a bit arrogant there?" Gohan asked. Raye nodded her head.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to, anyway, that thing I was fighting was a magically created creature named Majin Buu, he's some millions of years old, he's quite powerful," Gohan explained, Raye nodded to show that she understood.  
  
"Well since you pretty much spilled the beans to me, I guess I should tell you about me, I'm a reborn Marsian princess, capable of throwing attacks of fire, I also have some psycic power, right now I am in a transformed state called Sailor Mars, in this form, I can use my fire attacks, but out of it, I cannot. I came here to stop that Majin Buu creature, when I got here however, there was a boy already fighting him, while the floor was littered with chocolates. One of the attacks the monster used which looked and seemed a lot like one of my comrade's moves blasted into a building next to the spot I was watching from, and the building collapsed on me, trapping me." Raye explained.  
  
Goten then exclaimed sounding rather hyper," WOW! your a marsian, I always thought they looked more like Mr. Piccolo, who's a Namek or something like that, but anyways, you look alot more like a human than a Martian!"  
  
"Well, I guess, anyway Gohan, why did you guys come to this dimension?" Raye answered Goten and then asked Gohan another question.  
  
"Well, Majin Buu was trapped in an interdimensional area that we like to call the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in there, 6 hours pass by for each minute out here. Anyway, he was trapped in there, I don't know exactly how, but then he got really really mad and yelled at the top of his lungs, creating a tear in the dimension, now, I would think that he would have come out in our dimension, but I guess something changed and it didn't happen that way, anyway, Gotenks and Piccolo tried the same thing, but Gotenks had to power up to the third level of the Super Saiyan to break the dimensional seal. I got here because the Kais knew that Majin Buu had moved dimensions and just sent me to the dimension with Majin Buu in it" Gohan explained.  
  
"Oh, I guess I understan-OW!" Raye yelled as she fell over again.  
  
"Hold on, We'll have you healed in a sec, Piccolo, do you have any senzu beans?" Gohan asked his previous mentor walking over to him.  
  
"Yead, 7 of 'em, here take one and give it to her," Piccolo told Gohan.  
  
"Thanks, you read my mind at times." Gohan took a bean from Piccolo and brought it over to Raye opened it so that it was in the center of his hand in clear view and told her, "Here, eat this, it'll help."  
  
"Ok, whatever," She said, she took the bean and ate it. Immediatly, she was healed.  
  
"Thanks," She said, getting up.  
  
"Hey Raye, do you know a place where we can get some food, uh, I think I can agree we all could use a bit of a snack now, I'll tell you about the rest the story over some food?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure, I live at a place called the sendai temple, I'm sure you could get some food there." She said, smiling.  
  
"Race ya Trunks," Goten challenged his friend.  
  
"Your on," Trunks told him. And they took off.  
  
"Wait, do you two even know where the temple is?!" Gohan Yelled at them, but they were out of hearing range. Grabbing Raye's arm he ran after them. Piccolo walked behind them, taking his time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope this was a good chapter, make suggestions, I need input. I'm wondering two things, who I should pair Gohan with and what time it is in the SM series right now.  
  
Power Levels:  
  
Super Majin Buu: 600,000,000  
  
Mystic Gohan: 775,000,000  
  
Piccolo: 150,000,000  
  
Goten(Not SS): 60,000,000  
  
Chibi Trunks(Not SS): 70,000,000  
  
Sailor Mars: 480  
  
  
  
I'll update asap! 


	4. More Scouts and The Plan

Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or SM, I own NOTHING, so don;t sue me  
  
Author's Note: I have decided to make only two pairing at the most, because I've seen stories ruined because of too many pairings (I am leaning toward one pairing, an Amy/Gohan). I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Oh and ... would be speaking using telepathic powers.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: More Scouts and The Plan  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Get back here, come on guys, you don't know where your going!" Gohan shouted while running after the two children. Gohan still had Raye's arm in a firm grasp, and she was flying out behind him, her arm losing circulation.  
  
Piccolo could clearly see Gohan, but was making no true attempt to catch up, he was taking his sweet time walking behind. He could see Trunks and Goten running toward the entrance to the city when they ran right into the two girls Piccolo had spoken to earlier, knocking the girls back about 10 to 20 feet.  
  
A loud, "YEOW!!!" was heard when the boys and the girls collided.  
  
"See! Goten, Trunks, I told you that you didn't know where you were going!" Gohan yelled as he caught up to the two boys who had fell over, and then released Raye's arm. Raye started to nurse her arm.  
  
"Gee, you know Gohan, were you just trying to help me keep up, OR WERE YOU TRYING TO CRUSH MY ARM!!!" Raye yelled at Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gohan yelped in response to Raye's yelling.  
  
"Raye, I don't think he meant to do that," the girl in blue fuku told her. She and the other Girl had gotten up from their fall and walked over to the others.  
  
"Whatever Amy, I don't really care," Raye told her.  
  
"So you guys know eachother?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm Lita, I think you've already met Raye, and this is Amy," Lita introduced everyone.  
  
"So are you two also sailors?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Umm, well I'm Sailor Mercury, and Lita here is Sailor Jupiter," Amy said, sounding a bit nervous. She was a little afraid of him because of what she saw him do to Buu on the crystal ball, and knew that he was really powerful.  
  
"Ok, you sound a little nervous, is there something behind me your scared of?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Well, I'm not really nervous," Amy lied and then said," But there's a huge green guy behind you."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan turned around to see Piccolo had caught up and was standing behind Gohan. Gohan turned back around, scratiching his head "Oh that's just Piccolo, he's a Namek, that's why he's green, oh and girls, you said you are in a powered up kind of form, well I think it's about time you can power down" Gohan told her and the rest of the girls. The girls detransformed into normal cothing.  
  
"Ok then, where were we before Trunks and Goten took off? Oh yeah, you wanted something to eat, so I was going to go to the temple and cook, right?" Raye asked.  
  
"Er.. I guess," Gohan told her.  
  
"Ok, everyone, follow me!" Raye announced to the group.  
  
  
  
On the planet of the Kais.....................................  
  
Goku, The Supreme Kai, The Elder Supreme Kai, and Kibito were watching what was going one through a crystal ball.  
  
"This is an interesting development, however, I'm not quite sure Majin Buu is dead, but I am sure that he won't be showing his face for at least a week, so that gives us some time to plan." The elder supreme kai said.  
  
"So, does that mean we eat?" Goku asked.  
  
"Err, no Goku, that does not mean we eat, now we should plan out what to do, If any of the other enemies in the dimension that Gohan has just entered in attacked, they would most certainly fail, since my senses tell me that they are all quite weak, the highest power level from a being that is a resident of the dimension is 35,000." The elder kai explained.  
  
"So, there's no problem right?" Goku asked.  
  
"However, if Majin Buu is given enough time, he may be able to defeat Gohan by using all of his power at once, so we must make sure to keep on guard, I'm thinking that Gotenks could help Gohan in this situation, but It still might not be enough, Goku, why don't you telepathically contact Gohan, and tell him to keep on alert, one of those sailors have a computer, It may be able to track Majin Buu, and keep him from taking Gohan and Gotenks off guard, but, I think that just to be safe, we should send you down there until this ordeal is over with. Also, there is a new villain in the other dimension, one that steals something called dream mirrors, so the Sailor Scouts may be able to keep them from getting in the way, since they would provide a minor nuisance which could provide Majin Buu with the time he needs to win."  
  
"Umm, Ok, after he finishes eating and telling them our story, because that gives me time to eat, boy am I hungry, I feel like I haven't eaten for days!" Goku said.  
  
"Ok, Goku. Whatever," Elder kai responded, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
Back in the Sailor Moon Dimension with Gohan and the group.............  
  
It had been about 15 minutes since they had started walking, Raye was leading everyone, Lita was talking to Piccolo, It was more of a one sided conversation, since Piccolo wasn't answering. Trunks and Goten were talking hyperactively about Buu and all the new really cool attacks(in their opinions) they could use during the next battle. Amy was walking next to Gohan, she was a bit more relaxed with him now, and was about to ask him a few questions.  
  
"So, Gohan, how did you make that Majin Buu guy blow up?" Amy asked.  
  
" I shot him with an energy blast, the blast exploded on contact, and had a greater energy level than Majin Buu's defense, so Majin Buu exploded himself," Gohan said simply.  
  
"Wow, I think I know what you mean by energy, we use energy, but only of a certain element, but yours seems to be non-elemential, and much stronger, how can that be?" Amy asked.  
  
" Well, there's something I don't know, I think that our energies very different then yours, so It might not be possible for you to raise your energies as much as ours, but who knows eh?" Gohan responded.  
  
" Well, exactly how much power do you have?" Amy asked him.  
  
"Um, well, I don't have an exact number, but I'd say I could maybe blow up about six planets with one blast if I wanted to, of course, when you control some blasts, they can be really powerful, yet concentrated so they down blow up the planet." Gohan told her.  
  
" HEY GUYS, we're here!" Raye shouted, as the she climbed up the steps to the temple. When she reached the top, she stopped and waited for everyone to catch up to her. When everyone was at the top, she siad," Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, this is the Sendai Temple, just follow me inside."  
  
They all walked in after Raye, she lead them into the room where the Sailor's meetings usually took place. Raye cooked, then the Saiyans ate, while Piccolo just sat by and drank water. The three girls were staring at the Saiyans as they ate, their eyes wide.  
  
"Whoa, they eat even faster and more than Serena," Lita said.  
  
"No joke," Raye commented.  
  
'How can someone eat that much that fast and still live! I guess I'll have to ask that during the little chat we're going to have about their world.' Amy thought.  
  
"So, umm Gohan, can you tell me about your dimensions past?" Amy asked Gohan. Gohan gulped down the food he had just eaten and began to tell the story.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later.................................  
  
"....and then Kibito took me here and that's the whole story," Gohan finished. Trunks and Goten had just recently finished devouring the food on their plates and were looking bored with their head on their hands because they had heard the story so many times. The scouts looked like they were having a hard time digesting all this information and Piccolo had gone off to look for a place to meditate.  
  
"Wow...so you guys could like destroy this Galaxy if you tried?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, but why would we want to do that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I was just asking," Lita responded.  
  
Hey! Gohan! Goku's voice said.  
  
"Hey dad, what's up?" Gohan asked his father.  
  
"Gohan, who's the guy your talking to?" Amy asked.  
  
" It's my dad," Gohan answered.  
  
Well, there's something we must discuss. The Kais do not think that Majin Buu is dead, and they also think that if he can gather enough of his energies biding his time, then he could beat you and Gotenks together if he attacks with his full power all at once. And there's also another issue, a villain in the Sailor Scout dimension   
  
"Well, that's not good, so is there a plan?" Gohan asked.  
  
We think that if they can help you by keeping this other enemy at bay while you fight Buu, then you might be able to stop Majin Buu should he resurface. Gotenks can hold off any attacks Majin Buu might make before he gathers enough energy.  
  
"Well in that case, I think that we should summon all the scouts here for a meeting, then you can choose who can go," Amy said.  
  
Oh and Gohan, Kibito's going to let me come down there until you defeat Majin Buu. Then Kibito will come down to drop me off in a day. See ya then! Goku finished, and his voice faded away.  
  
"So, how long will it take to call a meeting?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We can probably get the rest of the scouts here by tonight if we're lucky," Lita said.  
  
"Alright, we'll discuss at the meeting," Gohan said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, umm is it good or bad? Please R&R and tell me!  
  
I don't really revise stories, but I do take comments into consideration as I continue to write. E-Mail me or Review, I don't really care.  
  
I ignore flames, if you pay attention to them, then your just letting people get to you. 


	5. The Scouts are informed and Gotenks's De...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM  
  
A/N: Saturn has to have a power level of at least 7,000 to start with, or else, she would have been incapable of blowing up a planet. And I've now chosen when the plot takes place, somewhere after Hotaru is has rid herself of possesion and during the Amazon Trio/Neherana Saga thingy or Dark Moon circus or something like that.  
  
And the Ages are:  
  
Inners: 14  
  
Hotaru: 13  
  
Gohan: 18  
  
Trunks: 8  
  
Goten: 7  
  
All other ages are not important.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Scouts are informed Gotenks's Demonstration  
  
  
  
Later that night, all the scouts have gathered together................................  
  
" So, umm Mr. Gohan, why are we all here anyway?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, as I'm sure you guys have figured out by now, a creature has decimated the population of one of your cities. This creature's name is Majin Buu," Gohan started to explain. When he finished the explanation, Mina, Trista, and Serena looked rather wide eyed and scared while Hotaru looked rather emotionless. Raye, Lita, Amy, Trunks, and Goten were half asleep.  
  
"I still don't understand something, how could Buu have gotten into this dimension without me noticing?" Trista asked.  
  
" Who knows? Maybe you should have been a bit more focused!" Piccolo commented.  
  
" Hey! We need to get down to this, so from what your saying, I can draw the fact that this Buu guy used to collapse entire galaxies, and you want us to track him and keep all other enemies at bay until you can finish this because you don't want anyone to interfere, thus, giving this Buu guy a chance to win?" Serena asked Gohan.  
  
"That's correct, we'll need someone with a computer thing, since I know one of you have one, thanks to my dad, in order to track him," Gohan finished explaining his expectations.  
  
"Well the one with the computer is Amy, as Sailor Mercury she has a computer that tracks enemies and finds their weak points," Lita said.  
  
"Good, Amy, we'll expect you to be scanning for Buu constantly, DON'T MESS UP, if you do, it could mean the end of all of us,"  
  
"O-OK, I'll try my best," she said not sound to sure of herself, but determined.  
  
"OK, so, in a day we'll go to meet my Dad, I hope they feed him before he leaves though, he eats even more than me!" he exclaimed, seeing how they were looking at him. "Honest, I'm telling the truth!"  
  
  
  
  
  
At the same time, at Majin Buu's location under the ground.........  
  
  
  
'Well, perhaps, if I move underground and use suprise absorbtions, maybe I can gather enough power to ensure a win' Buu thought 'I should head for that temple where those brats were supposed to meet.' he thought as he moved away from the spot in liquid form underground.  
  
  
  
Back with the Scouts and Fighters.........................................................  
  
  
  
"So um.... Amy, do you want me come and help you out over at your house?" Gohan asked as they all walked out of the temple, sounding mildly timid. " I mean, don't you think it'll be a but difficult telling your parents 'Hey, Mom! I'm going to go risk my life so I can moniter a monster who is capable of destroying the entire physical cosmos' I know I think It'd be," Gohan said. Trunks and Goten were following Hotaru and Trista to the Outers Mansion, And Piccolo, he just flew off looking for a place to meditate.  
  
"Umm.. Sure I guess." Amy responded.  
  
"Ok, so I guess I'll just follow you to your house, maybe I can stay there," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, you might want to ask my mother first," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Gohan responded. By now, they had all gone in different directions.  
  
"So, about how many enemies have you Sailor Scouts fought?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Well, we've fought countless enemies, very few major ones, but nothing that even comes close to comparing with Majin Buu," Amy told him.  
  
"OK then, well this is going to be new for you, but hey, that's not to bad, is it?" Gohan asked. Amy gave him a weak smile in response and said, " Yeah, I guess."  
  
Meanwhile, Where Lita was walking home alone............  
  
'Wow, those guys, I've never seen anything like them, I hope that maybe they can teach me some of that kinda stuff when this is all over' Lita though.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.....So your all alone, very bad choice....Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!" Majin Buu's voice said.  
  
"Buu! Where are you?!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, Everywhere," Buu's voice responded. Then a hand reached up and grabbed Lita's leg.  
  
"JUPITER POWER!" She yelled as she transformed. Of course she couldn't do all the poses for the transformation, but it just went more quickly because of that.  
  
"You really think that can stop me? You Just don't get it do you?" He said laughing. Jupiter struggled, but she wasn't doing any better than she did in her normal form. Suddenly the hand holding her turned into goo which completely covered her body. The goo enclosed her and then went underground to join with the rest of the mass.  
  
Back with Amy and Gohan......................................  
  
"This is it Gohan, Gohan? Gohan?" Amy started asking him, she had become more comfortable with him during the walk. Gohan was looking into space, aparently not noticing. "Gohan?" Amy asked tapping his shoulder. He looked down at her. "What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"I felt Majin Buu's Energy for mere seconds by your friend Lita's, Then your friends energy increased before they both dissapeared completely," Gohan told her.  
  
"What does that mean?" Amy asked looking worried.  
  
"It means one of two things, either Majin Buu killed Lita, or Majin Buu absorbed her, I'm not sure which, but I think he absorbed her," Gohan said.  
  
"What?!" Amy half yelled, "We have got to get inside and call the others!"  
  
"Right," Gohan said. They ran inside.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile with Goten, Trunks, Hotaru, and Trista.......................................  
  
Goten and Trunks were telling Hotaru all about of their "cool" moves they thought up for Gotenks to use. Hotaru was listening, but did not care much.  
  
"Yeah and then there's the Super Ghost Kamikazee Attack, which is really really cool because when we do it, we spit out ghosts that look like us, and they fly to the bad guy, and if he touches the bad guy, the bad guy explodes! Which is really really cool!!!" Trunks told Hotaru with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Err..Ok then, can you tell me all this stuff when we get to the mansion?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Sure, that way we can fuse and show you the actual moves. It'll be soo cool!!!" Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, sure cool," Hotaru told them, having to use a great amount of effort on concentraiting about not yelling at them to shut up.  
  
"Where here," Trista said as they walked up to the Mansion.  
  
" Wow, this is a big place, you guys live here, I bet it's got lots of food, hey Hotaru, I hope you don't mind us not showing you our attacks right away, we want a snack first!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
" I don't mind a delay, knock yourselves out," Hotaru said. Then she remembered what Gohan had said at the meeting about Saiyan's eating habits. 'Oops, maybe that wasn't such a good Idea,' she thought, her expression changing into one that was worried. She rushed into the Kitchen and sighed with relief, It seemed the only thing they were eating was the four bags of goldfish, and they weren't being very messy about it either.  
  
"Hey guys, how about you finish off those bags of goldfish and then fuse and show me some of your moves as Gotenks," Hotaru told them, just to make sure they didn't get into anything else as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sure Hotaru, no problem," Goten said.  
  
'Jeez, well, at least they're obediant, I hope they still are when combined, but on the other hand, I don't think there will be much of a problem, after all, even if they do turn out to be completely ignorant and arrogant, all they want to do is show me their moves, so they probably won't fly off, and even if they do, I think Gohan can sense them and catch them' Hotaru thought.  
  
"We're Done!!!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, that was fast," She said.  
  
"Come on Goten, lets go to the backyard and show her Gotenks," Trunks told his spiky haired friend.  
  
"OK, come on Hotaru!" Goten said, as he and Trunks dashed for the back door.  
  
'I wonder where Trista went, and why isn't she helping me handle these kids' Hotaru thought as she walked after the two kids. She opened the door to see Trunks and Goten standing a wey feet away from eachother both of them facing her.  
  
Then they started to do sort of dance while saying, "FU-SION HA" Suddenly a very large wind started blowing and a ball of light formed around the boys. Soon you couldn't see the boys at all anymore, and then the ball of light faded, and showed a boy about Trunks's hight with strange hair, wearing a black jacket like garment with yellow cusion-like things around the top of his neck and the edge of his sleves, black wristbands, a blue martial arts belt that looked like it had been wrapped several times around his waist, white pants, and black shoes.  
  
"So your Gotenks?" Hotaru said, wide eyed, this had not been what she was thinking it would have.  
  
"Yeah, so you wanna see my attacks huh? Well ok then, I hope you don't care about your lawn because it may be ruined by the time I'm done," Gotenks said, sounding like he was going to do so no matter what Hotaru said. " Hm... now which one should I show her first? Oh, I know?"  
  
"What attack are you going to show me?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"A screaming banshee attack," Gotenks said.  
  
Hotaru got was interested and questioned, "What does that one do?"  
  
Gotenks wagged his finger," Ah ah ah, If I told you what it did, there really would be no point in showing you, so let me see, what can I use it on, hmmm.... Aha, how about that skunk. SCREAMING BANSHEE ATTACK!!!" Gotenks yelled extending his hands at the skunk he had chosen to use for an example. He shot a few energy rings out of his hands, which enclosed the skunk. When they were finished, the skunk was enclosed by what looked like yellow leather.  
  
"You see, this attack doesn't kill, but it does trap something for a limited amount of time," Gotenks told her. " Now to the next mo-" Gotenks started to say but he, with his Saiyan hearing, heard the phone ring. "Hey you've got a call, go pick it up," He told Hotaru.  
  
"Uhh...Sure," Hotaru said as she rushed inside and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," Hotaru answered the phone.  
  
"Hotaru? Good your still there, This is Amy, I guess Buu wouldn't attack while the boys are with you,"Amy said over the phone.  
  
"No he hasn't, but the boys fused together, and are now showing me there moves as Gotenks, and, Umm lets just say it's kind of weird, because right now he's kicking around a skunk he trapped with one of his attacks." Hotaru told her.  
  
"Hotaru, It Trista there?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm here," Trista's voice said. "I'm on another phone Hotaru, go out back and make sure those boys don't get to out of control," Trista added.  
  
"Right, see ya," Hotaru said before hanging up and going back outside.  
  
"So Amy, why did you call," Trista asked.  
  
"We think that Lita's been either killed or absorbed, and we're calling everyone to make sure that no one else has been also," Amy said.  
  
"Well, nothing has happened to us, Thanks for calling," Trista said.  
  
"Bye," Amy finished and hung up. Then Trista hing up.  
  
  
  
Back with Amy and Gohan....................................................  
  
"So, um, Ms. Anderson, can I stay here for the night, if it's ok with you?" Gohan asked Amy's mother.  
  
"Sure, I guess, just sleep on the couch, I don't mind, oh, and if you decide to take a shower, tell me if you want me to wash your clothes while your in there," Amy's mother told him.  
  
" No problem," Gohan said, smiling because of the positive response. It was getting late, It was about 8:00 at the time, Gohan had told Amy's mother that he was one of Amy's school friends. Gohan had sensed the boys fuse about 20 minutes ago, Amy called over there when he had sensed them, becasue naturally, he thought that they may be powering up to fight. But they had been told that Gotenks was just showing off. Gotenks was most likely still showing off even now. He hoped Gotenks didn't get to into showing them.  
  
"So, Gohan, what school do you go to in your dimension," Amy asked him after her mother walked into another room.  
  
"Well, for most of my life, I was home schooled by my mom, but lately, I've been going to Orange Star High, where I found out that my mom taught me stuff way ahead of the rest of the kids." Gohan said.  
  
"Ok, well, do most people know you there already, I mean, since you saved the world and all?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I did save the world, but a man named Mr. Satan took credit for it, but I don't mind, since it gives me freedom, and I don't really want fame." Gohan responded. "Now I'm going to take a shower, but I have to go tell your mom to wash my clothes while I'm in, so I'll go tell her, and then take a shower."  
  
  
  
Back with Gotenks and Hotaru........................................................  
  
Gotenks had already showed her the Super Saiyan 2 and was thinking of something to do before the fusion split. "I've got about three minutes left, so I'm just gonna power up to my maximum. Stand back!" he warned her. Then he started to power up. Gritting his teeth as his muscles started to bulge. Lightning started to radiate around him and his eyes went completely white. His hair started to grow longer, inch by inch. Then out of nowhere he yelled and a huge yellow light enveloped him as wind burst out of the light, knocking Hotaru back about 20 feet. The yellow light dispersed after about 2 minutes and Gotenks stood there, he had long hair, no eyebrows, and blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, cool!" Hotaru said in awe as she looked at the long golden haired boy.  
  
"If you think that's cool, watch this," Gotenks said. He drew his arm back, and thrusted it forward towards a tree which was about 15 yards away. A sharp wind was heard and after a few seconds, one half of the tree slid of the other.  
  
Just then a colored light came from Gotenks, and all the sudden, Trunks and Goten went flying from the place where Gotenks had stood seconds ago.  
  
"I think we all better get to bed, lets rest up for tommorow." Hotaru said, and that is what they all did.  
  
Back at Amy's House....................................................................... .........  
  
Gohan had finally finished with the shower. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist looking for his clothes.  
  
"Mom put your clothes over there," Amy told Gohan.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Gohan told her, as went to pick them up, and then went down the hall towards the bathroom to put them on.  
  
Amy looked at Gohan as he walked down the hall and thought, 'Wow, he's got a nice-' Amy blushed 'No! Don't think things like that, ack! He's not even from this dimension'  
  
Gohan walked into the bathroom, as he put on his clothes he thought, 'Well, Amy seems to be very nice, I still don't understand why she was nervous before, but she's loosened up a bit since then. She's pretty much an all around nice person, just a little shy, but hey, who can blame her for that?' Gohan thought as he finished getting dressed.  
  
Just then he heard someone knocking on the door, "Gohan, I have to use the restroom!" He heard Amy yell through the door.  
  
"Ok, just a sec!" he yelled back. He opened the door to see Amy standing there, then as he walked out of the bathroom, she rushed in. Then she decided to take a shower as well. Gohan heard the running water, so he knew why she was taking a bit long. Gohan laid down on the couch, and found himself drifting slowly off to sleep. Amy came out to find Gohan sleeping on the couch.  
  
'Well, I guess goodnight then.' Amy thought, then she walked off to her room to go to sleep.  
  
In the morning..................................................................... ................  
  
Gohan got up at 6:00 AM, he decided he might as well hang around until Amy got up. Gohan decided to make breakfast, since he was hungry, and obviously no one was going to be up for a while..............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I know some people are probably thinking I have just turned the story really bad, but I am doing my best balancing school and this, so please, don't flame me, just give constructive critisism. Email me for more news on what I'm planning on doing so you can help incorporate your own opinions into my story. Thanks Bye.  
  
Oh and Just telling you, I don't take EVERYONE'S opinions, only those who I do not think are very obsessed moonies, no offense to them, but they wouldn't be good people to take advice from for this story, besides, I've seen a total of three SM episodes, and a few clips of it. Since DBZ is my fav anime and not SM. 


	6. I NEED IDEAS!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
  
Well, I'm just gonna come out with it, I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm thinking about having the two scouts doing a Fusion, but I'm not sure about it. So could someone   
please just send in a few Ideas, I don't care who anymore, but I have a very big lack of Ideas.   
I had the whole thing planned out in my head, but then some reviews kinda made me change my mind and   
now I don't know where to go from here. So please, I'll read any reviews that you guys send in,   
I'd really appreciate this.  
  
-SSJVegitto 


End file.
